Fight for your life
by linschickrule101
Summary: A villain from Flash's past returns and sends him into a fight for his life. A Kill or be killed fight, in which not just his life is on the line.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I'm back everyone! Hoping you like my new story. I know Barry Allen died a different way, but for this story to work I want to kill him a different way, hopfully you won't be mad and will like this story…please like this story!

* * *

Wally West AKA The Flash wandered down the hallways of the Watch Tower and took in the daily scene of other superheroes doing what they did while they waited for trouble.

Life had been nice and easy because so many superheroes were able to help in saving people. Flash found that he wasn't constantly being called to trouble and could now focus more on smaller crimes in his home town, but he did find that he missed the adrenaline of a fight when there were fewer people to watch your back. As sad as it was, he missed the action. He missed it all.

'Wally, come to the control room.' J'ohn ordered him via mind link.

'On my way.' He sighed back.

"What we got?" he asked as he zipped into the control room.

"A message," J'ohn said, turning slightly away from Flash and to Batman and Superman.

"A message?" Flash asked, stepping forward and noticing the frown on Superman's face and Batman's hesitating fingers over the control panel.

"Yes. We were hoping you could elaborate on it." Batman said, finally pressing play and stepping back to allow Wally to see it, all eyes were turned to Wally to see his reaction.

On the screen was a still picture of the Flash. Wally however knew it wasn't him, but his predecessor, Barry Allen. Barry was rushing forward to save a young child in a costume much like his own from a blue flame. He screamed out in pain but stopped when a sward was thrust through his throat. His eyes went wide as the blood trailed out of his mouth. The young child behind him shouted as the blade through Flash's throat penetrated his shoulder. The young boy staggered back and stared through tear filled eyes at the man with a sward through his throat.

"No!" he whimpered, the tears finally falling. The sward was pulled free and Flash fell to the floor dead, eyes wide. The young boy fell to his knees and cried over the Flash, his red hair moving in the breeze.

A blue, gloved hand fell upon the young boy's shoulder, stained with blood. "Run." Said bellowed the figure, obscured in shadow.

The boy whimpered, standing up and staring in terror at the killer.

"Run!" he screamed at the boy. The boy jumped back, turned and ran as the screen turned black.

Wally stepped back slightly, tears in his eyes with his hand to his shoulder, unconsciously clutching at a scar.

"I told you I would come for Wally!" Came a voice, the screen turning to colour.

"The second this message ends, I'll attack all I can!" The screen ended in crackling static.

"Reports are coming in of a masked figure attacking the orphanage at Keystone city." J'ohn suddenly said.

"I'm going!" Wally said, his voice monotone.

"Flash!" Superman called as he moved to the door. The man kept moving, ignoring the pleading in his voice. "Wally!" He stopped.

"Let us go." He continued.

"Whatever." Wally answered, rushing off to the teleporter and waited for Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman to join him.

The three other superheroes looked at their partner in worry and looked back up at the orphanage as they teleported in.

"Hello Wally." They turned to the figure in from of the burning orphanage.

He was dressed in blue and held a sward in one hand and blue flames in the other.

"Hello Malcom." Wally growled back, suddenly enraged by the man.

"I'm glad you got my message, because we have so much to discuses." The man laughed.

"We've got nothing to discuse, but your death!" Wally ran forward and upercutted the man. He staggered back, smiled and then brought his flaming hand up and hit Wally, sending him flying back. Wally landed in a heap in front of his friends.

"Now! You can't do that to your own uncle." He tuted back, waiting for Wally to be helped up by his friends. "I have so much planned for you." He fired the flames straight at the team who scattered to each side.

"Bring it on!" Wally shouted.

* * *

Please review! I need to be told if this is good or bad, but be kind! Please! 


	2. capture

Wally charged forward, swerved to the left and caught Cobalt Blue across the face. He threw out an arm, which caught Wally across the face as he fell. Cobalt Blue rolled backward with the motion and shot forward catching the stumbling Flash and threw him across the street.

He turned to the side and came face to face with Wonder Woman. She threw a punch, which sent him back, landing next to Flash. He threw up an arm and caught Wonder Woman in his flames. She screamed, but was pushed out the way and put out by Batman.

Cobalt Blue stood up and glanced at Flash who was also standing. He twirled his sward and jumped at Flash, but found Superman in his way. Dodging at the last second he ran to the end of the street with a speed that only Flash could match.

"Diago! Anya!" he shouted. Two flashes sparked behind him and two people in blue uniforms teleported in. "Go." He said to them, stepping back to allow them to open fire with their shotguns.

Batman pulled Wonder Woman out the way and glanced around to figure out how to stop the new men. Superman on the other hand was charging straight in to stop them.

Cobalt Blue ran back down the street at Flash and the two clashed in the middle. Cobalt cut flash across the chest and right arm but got kicked full in the face as Wally back flipped out the way. Cobalt laughed as he rolled to his feet. Flash stopped in confusion but realised at the last second what was happening.

A glass box had been teleported in and two other blue uniformed men were closing it up on Flash. They threw in a purple gas, which Flash guessed was to knock him out or kill him. Charging at the glass walls he pounded his fist on it and coughed as the gas took effect. Sliding down the wall the world went black.

The men with the shotguns preoccupied superman and Batman was being blocked by the two new men. Cobalt looked down at his unconscious nephew and smiled.

"I have so much planned for you." He whispered opening the box and blowing the gas away before scooping Flash up and throwing him over his shoulder. He nodded to Batman and Superman and then started running out of the city.

The four uniformed men disappeared into a teleportation beam, leaving Batman, Superman and a burnt Wonder Woman behind with a glass box.

* * *

Wally shifted and went to rub his head. He tugged at his hand and his eyes snapped open. He was hanging from the wall of a stone coloured room. It was small, a few feet in length by few feet in width. He struggled against the shackles but was unable to free himself.

"Don't struggle." He turned his head to the door to find a young woman in black trousers and with a black bodes top. She looked like she was out of the Matrix wearing a black leather duster down to her carves.

"Who are you?" he croaked.

"Gabriel." She stepped into the room. "Cobalt will be coming soon. He wishes to speak to you before you begin."

"Begin what?" he asked, unsure of her.

"Begin your fight for life." He turned back to the door to find his uncle leaning against the doorframe. "You will fight in the arena."

"And if I refuse?"

"I will kill your friends." He laughed cruelly.

"You can't harm them." Wally smiled.

"I can hurt them by killing those they love, those that can't defend themselves." Wally paled. "Clark Kent has his Girlfriend. John Stewart has his neighbour hood children. Diana has her mother." His smile widened as the truth sank in.

"What arena?"

"My arena. You will fight, and they will live. If you loose, then they will die and if you refuse to fight, then you will die and so will they. There is no way out, but to fight and to kill your enemy."

Wally remained silent. Cobalt turned to Gabriel who remained bowed before him. "Take him down, show him his new quarters and get him changed into something more appropriate. Have him ready for his first fight." Gabriel nodded to the floor, stood straight and watched him leave.

"It would be best that you fight till the end, just to save them." She said, unlocking the shackles around Flash's legs and arms. She helped him down and led the way to the door. He followed her out into a dusty corridor and down to a line of doors. "This shall be your room. There is a wardrobe there." She opened the door. "I suggest you change. You can choose what you want. Food will be given after a fight and first thing in the morning. You will fight every other day and rest the day between." She turned to leave.

"How do you get out?" Wally asked in a small voice, taking his mask off.

"You win so many fights and then you are finally released. You fight monsters who want a challenge." She turned to face him. "Don't go easy on them." She told him before turning back and walking down the corridor. "I'll be back for you in half an hour for your first fight." She shouted over her shoulder as she rounded the corner and disappeared.

"Kill or be killed?" Wally asked himself, closing the door and taking in the room. It had a smaller room off through a door where a toilet was. Out of the smaller room was a sink with a mirror and a wardrobe across the wall from it. A bed was stretched across the length of the wall, which took up most of the floor space.

He walked over to the wardrobe and looked inside. "Black or Grey? I always prefer red." He said sadly, pulling out a black T-shirt and some grey joggers. He looked at the bottom for some shoes and chose some heavy, thick soled, black boots. "Might as well look good." He joked dropping his mask and laying out his new attire and stripped off the tight material of his costume.

* * *

Please review. Hope you like the idea. 


	3. Round one!

Half an hour after he had woken up Gabriel appeared at Wally's new door and led the way down the corridor.

"I'll introduce you to the other slaves." She said.

"Slaves?" Wally repeated.

"That's what we're called, those who didn't choose to fight." She explained.

He looked up at the large hall that they stepped into. There were at least twenty other people in the large room, a few were seated at the benches that were pulled up to square wooden tables. Weights lay in one corner where one man stood flexing his arm with a large dumb bell held in his fist. Off to the other corner was a small stretcher where a woman lay, groaning in pain and grasping at a wrapped stump where her arm should have been.

Gabriel led him over to one of the tables and sat down opposite a young man, a little older than Wally. The man stood to great Wally; he stood at least 6 and a half foot tall and had long blond hair that contrasted his green eyes.

"Marcus, Wally." She introduced.

"So you're the new lad?" He said, shaking Wally's hand.

"Yeah." Wally said, taking in the room and a seat.

"We wait here till our fight." Marcus said, watching Wally as he eyed up the woman behind him on the stretcher. "She just came back."

"I don't think she'll survive another fight." Gabriel sighed.

"How long have you both been here for?" Wally asked, turning back to them.

"Four month." Marcus told him, raising his hand slightly. "Gabriel's been here the longest."

"Just over a year." She added. "I've got three more kills and I'm done." She smiled, gazing off slightly.

"What are you both fighting for?" Wally frowned.

"For my brothers and sisters to be fed. My parents died when I was young, I had to look after them, but food was in short supply. Cobalt came to me and said I fight so many challenges and he'll keep them fed. Then he'll see to it we never go hungry when I finish the challenge." She sighed at the end.

"My wife and son were threatened to be killed." He glanced at Wally before continuing. "I am an expert hunter. Cobalt looks for fighters who will…" he trailed off, looking for the right word.

"Entertain his audience." Gabriel spat out sarcastically.

"Yeah." Marcus agreed. "What about you?" he turned to Wally with sceptical eyes.

"He threatened to kill my friends and their families and loved ones." He said, looking at his hands.

"What's your talent?"

Wally hesitated, but Gabriel answered for him. "He's The Flash."

"Justice League!" Marcus cried.

"Big mistake." Wally muttered. "They'll find me."

"Right." Gabriel said sceptically.

"Wally West!" a guard barked, appearing from down a large archway. "You're next!"

Wally stood unsure. "Good luck." Gabriel whispered, smiling kindly.

Wally nodded and followed the guard to the end of the archway and up to a ten foot tall oak door. It opened, blasting a sound of cheering and booing into Wally's face.

He stepped out into the sudden brightness and took in his surroundings.

A dusty floor was surrounded on all sides by a circular wall, taller than the door he stepped through. He walked past the open doors and looked up and around to see a sea of people on stands, stretching high above him, and ahead was a large seat where his uncle sat staring down at him.

Wally turned slightly and glanced over his shoulder as the doors behind him closed. He looked back at his uncle and then to the door under his seat, across the arena floor from him.

The doors opened and a roar emitted from with in.

* * *

Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman returned with the box and with heavy hearts. Many heroes were waiting for them for word on Flash. J'ohn tended to Diana's wounds while Batman looked at the glass box more closely. They had searched for three hours around the city and could find no trace of Wally or the man that took him.

"Who was it?" Superman finally asked, dreading the answer as he already guessed it was family to Wally.

"His uncle." Batman stated, stepping out of the box. "Malcom." He added. "I don't know the full story, but I know he killed the second Flash which caused our Flash to take up the title."

"And you don't know where he could be?" The Green Lantern asked.

"No idea." Batman shrugged; inside he felt completely helpless and angry for not stopping this.

"Well, stumped already?" The team of heroes looked up at the screen to see Cobalt Blue. "Don't worry." He said, "My dear nephew is safe in my arena. He will fight for your loved ones to live." He laughed.

"Where is he?" Lantern growled.

"Right there." He pointed down and allowed the camera to look down upon the arena where a scared young man stepped out of some huge doors. He stopped, looked around the arena, looked up at Cobalt and then at wall beneath him.

"Wally!" Shayera Hol gasped.

The young man took a half step back as a roar emitted across the arena. He shook some red hair out of his eyes and rolled his shoulders, taking a defensive stance. His eyes sharpened as his brain thought of a way to fight.

"Flash?" Hawk asked.

Wally took in the monster in the doorway. It had three heads and the body of a huge man, but had goat like feet. In it's hand was a large club.

"Feel free to use any weapons." Cobalt shouted. Wally looked back at the walls of the arena and noticed that they were lined with various weapons, hanging at different angles.

He turned back just in time to see the monster charging at him, raising its club above its head. Wally moved quickly to one side but didn't notice that the monster had changed direction and was bringing its club in an arch towards him. He stopped as he spotted the club but was unable to dodge it.

It smacked into him and sent him flying into the wall. He hit the wall and fell in a heap on the floor. Raising his head with a groan he realised how fast the monster was as it appeared before him and hit him into another wall.

He felt something land next to him and he hit the floor a second time. Glancing at it he scooped it up, jumped over the club as it came at him and he ran straight up it. Jumping again he landed on the monsters shoulder and brought down the mace in his hand. The mace impacted with the monsters head with a sickening thud, before Wally leapt off the monster, landed on the floor and rolled to his feet. He raised the bloody mace in both hands, swallowed down his sickness and yelled. "Come on then!"

* * *

Hope you like! I maight be able to add another chapter on Thursday, if not then it will have to wait the week as I'm on holiday to the Isle of Mull up in Scotland. So so you when I see you! and please review! 


	4. Meet and Greet

Wally Dug his back foot into the dirt and set the mace in both hands. The monster roared as the two remaining heads looked at the dead one. One cried something to the other and the body shot forward. Wally jumped at the last second, hit his breaking speed and ran around and around the monster.

He knew it would be too heavy to lift high but wasn't planning that. The monster became confused and Wally leapt into his tornado and landed on the other shoulder of the monster. He swung the mace and it impacted with the other outer head.

The club was raised in defence but Wally stood his ground until the club came crashing down. He rolled off the monster's shoulder, past the living middle head and over it's other shoulder. The club fell with a sickening crunch and the monster toppled forward.

Wally stumbled to his feet and looked up at the top seat where his uncle sat.

"I'm guessing if I throw this, it'll never reach you!" he shouted, indicating to the mace in his hand. Malcom laughed and gestured for him to try.

Wally flung it straight at him, but when it reached the top of the wall it hit a force field which glimmered for a second before it shocked the mace and melted it. The mace landed in a liquefied mess across the arena.

Wally nodded to himself and then turned to the door he had come through at the start. It opened for him and he walked towards it, his heavy boots leaving tracks in the dust.

"Well done Wally!" came a response. His uncle lifted up a gun as the crowd cheered their delight and fired at the exiting figure.

"Rest up." He whispered as Wally fell unconscious to the floor as the electricity wore off. "Take him to his room, and leave him some food." He instructed the guards by the open door, who each took Wally under the arm and dragged him into the Slaves quarters.

* * *

Back at the Watch Tower all the heroes were delighted to see Wally had won but delight turned to shock and then anger as Wally was dragged off.

Malcom appeared back on screen. "He will fight every other day, and rest in between." He explained.

"And do I have some opponents set up for him." He laughed. "I'll be seeing you the day after tomorrow." He added, before the screen became static.

"Wally?" Diana asked, tears brimming in her eyes. Shayera held Diana's shoulder and glanced at Batman.

"I can't track it. The signal was rebounding off numerous satellites." He looked up at the remaining core team. "I don't even know if he's on the Earth." He added.

"We'll find him!" Superman growled, "Or so help me god Malcom will pay."

* * *

Wally woke up sometime later to find himself on a bed. He lifted his head up and surveyed the room. His red costume lay in a heap at the foot of the bed where he left them the last time.

Slowly the memory of the fight came back to him. He felt sore but was in tact. Glancing around the room again he found the addition of a tray of food on the floor. Scooting off the bed he sat on the floor and tucked into his meal, ignoring the fact that he was now in a fight for his life and all he could think of was how much food he could survive on.

"Rest up." He shot up in a defensive stance. "Take it easy!"

"Gabriel?" he sat back down as she stepped into the room. "Sorry." She said, sitting beside him.

"You must have annoyed him for him to shock you." She said.

"Yeah well, we never exactly got on." She smiled.

"Well you're alive, and intact." She noticed. "That's a good sign."

"You think?"

"Well look after you." She wrapped an arm around his shoulder and ruffled his hair.

"Seems she's adopted you too." They both looked up at Marcus as he stepped into the room. "Wally, Shanner and Carlm." He introduced a young woman and man. Both had snake like skin and slit like eyes.

"Pleasure." The woman Shanner hissed, shaking Wally's outstretched hand.

"Good to see some people are here with me." Wally said as they all settled themselves in and started on their past fights.

* * *

Right am on holiday on Friday and won't be back till Thursday. So this is the last update for this week, I hope for a lot of reviews when I get back! So please fill my inbox! 


	5. Round 2 begins

I'm back off holiday, and fully refreshed, to continue.

* * *

The next day had passed quickly with everyone on edge. Wally had spent the day in the slaves main room, listening out for the guards calling contestants into the arena. Shanner, the woman snake Wally had met the night before was called out into the arena in the early afternoon and her brother Carlm had shifted off to one corner where he worked hard on the weights to distract himself. It only worked until the doors open back up.

The doors had opened after each match and only two slaves had walked out, one was carried out with a gruelling facial injury. All others had been dragged out, dead.

Shanner, however, had stumbled through the door and collapsed at the archway to the main room. Several others in the room dashed forward and helped her up into a seated position while others just ignored her.

Wally had quickly learned that some slaves were very much for themselves, while others mixed in small groups. Some groups got on, while others didn't. The group Wally was currently in were generally well respected and liked, but some of the loners were rather cold with them, as well as any other group.

"Shanner!" her brother cried, jumping through the crowd and fell to his knees beside her. He looked her over and then placed a hand over her abdomen, trying to stem the flow of blood. "Oh Shanner." He whispered, leaning her into his chest in a one armed hug.

"Just…a flesh…wound." She gasped, smiling up at him with dim eyes. Gabriel shot forward and pointed out a stretcher for Wally and Marcus to bring over. They swiftly brought Shanner up and over to the medical corner of the main room. A few people in the group who seemed close to Gabriel and the others were running back and forth with needles and thread. Others were offering tattered shirts and joggers that people kept for bandages.

Wally looked on in concern and fear. 'That could be anyone of us.' He realised. 'That could be me!'

* * *

Up at the Watch Tower the day had passed slowly and painfully. Batman had not moved from the main computer and J'ohn had not moved from his area of meditation where he was hoping to find some clue down on the Earth telekinetically as to where Flash could be held.

Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and Shayera had been missing from the tower all day, each occasionally reporting back with disappointing news.

Superman had been snappy at everyone while he researched into Malcom and his business, which was currently untraceable.

"Still nothing!" Superman shouted, slamming his fist into the table and breaking it in half.

"Calm down!" Wildcat shouted back.

Superman breathed raggadly as he looked upon the distruction he had caused. He groaned and fell back into a chair, face in his hands and elbows on his knees. He sighed for the twelfth time that day while he pushed his hand through his hair.

"I feel so helpless." He whispered.

"We all do." J'ohn said, finally gliding into the meeting room.

"Yeah." Wildcat agreed. "But we'll have to wait till tomorrow, we're not getting anywhere today."

* * *

The next day dawn quickly and the whole Watch Tower was in uproar. Every tracking piece of machinery was set up ready for the next video of Wally's fight. Superheroes where set out at different satellites to help follow the trail in hopes of finding a central point. Everyone was nervous and jumpy. Finally the call came through.

"We're getting a message." Batman's monotone voice came through.

Those in the Watch Tower looked up at the screen and watched aw Wally, still dressed in dark joggers but with a white t-shirt on and the same back heavy boots, stepped out into the arena.

"Give me your best shot!" He shouted up to his Uncle, unaware that the Justice League members were watching.

"I will indeed Wally." Came the answer as the opposite door opened and a black figure strode out into the light, with the cheer of an expecting crowd behind her.

* * *

Well? What do you think? Review...please!


	6. continue and break

Wally stood facing his new opponent. The woman stood a little way from him, crouched slightly. She was tall, even crouched she equalled Wally's size. She was dressed in black combat pants and had a matching bikini top on. Her hands were more like paws, which had protruding claws that as Wally watched extended further.

She sauntered over to Wally, her ears twitching upon her head, brushing her hair left and right with the movement.

Her cat like eyes widened slightly as she took in Wally.

"Pathetic." She purred, a tail appearing from behind her and wrapped its way around Wally as she circled him.

"Begin!" Malcom yelled, causing Wally to jump back as the woman went to kick him. In a blink of an eye he dashed forward and punched her in the face. She slid back, back flipped and leapt forward. Wally however, was not expecting this movement and was too slow to avoid the attacking claws as they slashed across his face. He stumbled with the force before throwing a punch back at her. She caught his hand, but with his speed he caught her in the stomach with his foot.

She flew into the wall, and staggered to her feet, hissing at him and bearing her sharp fangs. She reached above her and grasped a chain. With the flick of her wrist a large metal ball fell at her feet, attached to the chain in her hand. With a flashed smile, she strode forward and began throwing the ball around her head with the chain.

She suddenly swung her head to the side and wrapped the long chain around her shoulder and around her body. Wally stood confused until she flicked her wrist again and the metal ball flew straight at Wally, catching him full force in the chest and sending him off his feet. He landed with a cry, flat on his back, feeling blood pushed into his lungs shoot up his oesophagus and out of his mouth.

He hardly had time to think through the fog as he saw the heavy ball falling down towards his face. With his speed he rolled up and away from the falling weapon. It left a large crater in the ground.

Wally rubbed at his lower left jaw trying to get rid of the blood he'd coughed up from the blow. He could hardly see out of his left eye as the blood from the deep scratches on his face trickled into it.

"You really are pathetic." The woman taunted.

Wally stood straight and watched as she started the ball and chain back up. He breathed through the pain and concentrated on the movement of the ball. Slowly as he ducked, dogged rolled and ran from the weapon he discovered a gap, a weakness…and much to his disgust, a kill.

He rolled to the far wall, planted his back against it. He reached a hand behind him and grasped at the handle of the long sword. As the ball flew at him he pulled the sword free and caught the chain of the ball, tangling the ball and stopping it.

Wally pulled with all his might, catching the woman off guard and launched her toward him. She fell to her knees in front of Wally as he turned the sword down and into the centre of her chest.

She gasped, her eye matching his. Wally stared at his feet, his face darkened as the woman fell onto her back, eyes wide and dead. He dared a glance into those dead eyes and something inside him shattered, falling about him, nothing but dust.

* * *

Everyone in the Watch Tower murmured, unsure as to how to react. Thankful that The Flash had lived, shock at the kill, and (in the core members case) concern at the sudden darkening off the young man's face.

Wally stood straight on the screen, and walked towards the opened door. His shirt was stained with red dust and blood as he walked out of the arena.

He walked into the main room and came face to face with Gabriel and Marcus.

"Wally?" Gabriel asked, stepping forward and trying to read his face.

He shook his head and walked off to his quarters. Gabriel looked after him as he left the room, her mind fighting itself to think of what to do. Marcus sighed, patting her on the arm.

"Your match is soon." Still she didn't move, chewing on her lip. "You have to leave him after his first human-a-like kill." He told her going off to check on the sibling snakes, Shanner and Carlm.

"Yeah." She whispered, sitting back down, but staring at the door, knowing that look on one's face when your soul was shattered.

* * *

The Watch Tower was still talking; ready to get updates on how the tracking went when Cobalt Blue came back into screen.

"And do I have an extra surprises for you." He smiled widely. "A preview of a breaking man!"

The screen flickered and a small room came into view. A small bed took up one corner of the room with a wardrobe at the end. A figure knelt at the toilet bowl in the next room. He stumbled to his feet, wiping his mouth before falling against the wall by the basin. His white shirt was stained and his face was a bloody mess, but two tracks of tears had cleared away the mess slightly.

Wally curled up on himself and sobbed into his arm, his soul…shattered.

Those up at the Watch Tower either turned from the screen, unable to face the pain, walked out of the room or shared in Wally's pain with renewed tears.

"Batman!" he looked down at the com link in his hand.

"Yes?" he asked, turning from the screen and trying to keep his emotions under control.

"We lost the signal." He looked up at the screen to find it nothing but static.

"Send images of every satellite position, pin point the direction of the signal up till you lost it." He ordered.

"Yes Sir." Came the response. Batman looked up at the remaining core members as they took in the news that they couldn't find Wally again.

Diana walked out of the room in a daze, Green Lantern close behind. J'ohn fazed upstairs, while Shayera stumbled off to her room. Superman didn't know whether he wanted to break everything in the room or to slink off and feel guilty.

Wally on the other hand sat, broken in his slave quarters and sobbed his pain to the room, that he was trapped in a hell where he fought for the entertainment of people.

* * *

Please review! 


	7. Suprise of the cruelest type

The next day came and dragged on. Wally had finally cleaned himself up and changed into some new clothes, but once again he opted for dark clothing. Around mid afternoon he left the comfort of his quarters and sought the comfort of his new friends.

It didn't take long to find Shanner and Carlm. The sibling duo sat at one of the benches and were deep in conversation. Shanner had healed quickly and was ready for her next match today.

"Hi." Wally sat down. Shanner took a hissed breath in and reached out a scaled hand to Wally's head.

"Damn bitch took a good swipe." She said, examining the wound on the side of Wally's face. "Get Gabriel to look at it when she comes back."

"Comes back?" Wally asked. "I thought her match was after mine yesterday."

"Yes." Shanner nodded.

"But being near the end of her matches now, Cobalt is speeding up the numbers in the week." Wally frowns, making Carlm explain. "She has to fight everyday."

"Oh!" Wally nodded.

"Last one's tomorrow." Shanner added.

"My third, her last." Wally said miserably. Shanner and Carlm exchanged glances before they moved, placing themselves on either side of Wally and sharing a hug. He smiled.

"Good to see you up." Marcus said, stepping over to them.

"Where have you been?" Wally asked.

"Weights." He nodded over to the corner as he sat opposite.

"Doors open!" One of the slaves shouted, causing all of them to stand to see Gabriel.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She scolded everyone as she limped into the main hall. A cheer erupted at the sight of her.

She limped over to the bench and sat next to Marcus. "That was close." She murmured, removing a piece of torn cloth from her arm to revile a deep gash.

"How's the leg?" Marcus asked, shifting down so she could swing it up on the bench.

"Sore." She said, turning her attention to it. The leg looked worse with muscle and tendons showing. "Looks nasty." She said, pointing to Wally's face suddenly.

"It's nothing." He said, placing a hand over the side of his face. Gabriel narrowed her eyes at him, but gasped as Marcus poured some alcohol over the wound on her leg. "Damn." She hissed, watching his bind it up.

"One left." Carlm said, extending an arm.

"Yeah." She agreed, shaking it and then using it to pull herself closer to the table. "And get help." She whispered so the others had to lean in to hear.

"The League." Wally breathed.

"I can contact them when I get out. Give them a round about area."

"Do you even know where we are?" Shanner asked.

"No, but transporters are outside, I might get a clue." She concluded, receiving a true grin from Wally and a gleam of hope from his eyes.

* * *

"What's with all the pictures?" Supergirl asked Superman.

"The position of all the satellites when…" he swallowed.

"The fight happened." She whispered.

"We're having to wait till his next fight before we find a pattern." Superman sighed.

"Think he'll hang in that long?"

"He has to."

* * *

Wally awoke the next morning feeling ready. 'One more!' he kept whispering in his head. 'And I'll be out.'

He met the gang in the main hall and sat opposite Gabriel.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Enough to get by." She said, giving him a warm smile. She saw him as a younger brother and to see him glowing with happiness gave her a smile.

"Gabriel!" One of the guards barked from the door. "You've got three minutes."

Gabriel stood up, a calm face clear to all. Many stepped forward to wish her luck and others to say goodbye. With one minute left she turned to her core friends inside.

"Shanner." She turned to her best girlfriend and hugged her. "Keep moving." She whispered.

"Carlm." He hugged her next. "Watch them three. You're the healer now."

"Marcus." She turned to her other friend. "Lead them." She said, taking his hands. "And dream of your family, eventually, you'll be with them again." The hugged the longest.

"Good luck." Marcus said in return, stepping back.

Gabriel then knelt down next to Wally who stayed sat on the bench. She ruffled his hair and moved her hand gently to the side of his face so they were staring eye to eye.

"I'll bring them to find you." She promised, kissing him lightly on the forehead. "You just hold in there." He touched her hand at his face.

"Take care of yourself." He returned, watching her stand up. She slowly removed her black leather duster and dropped it on Wally's knees.

"For luck." She whispered. "The guy who took me in when I was here gave it to me. I'm giving it to you." She said, halting Wally's protest.

"Thanks, see you soon." He said watching as she made her way to the door, for the last time as a Slave fighter.

* * *

A few minutes passed in absolute silence in the main hall, each waiting for news on the fight. Finally a guard came in and barked out a name.

"Wally!" He stood up uncertainly.

"Your match is now."

"What about Gabriel?" He asked, moving forward with her jacket held tightly in his hand.

"She did well." He muttered causing a cheer to erupt in the hall again.

"Go for it Wally!" Marcus shouted, watching Wally walk out to the arena.

* * *

Heroes were sent out to space to record the movement of satellites again while the rest gathered in the main screen room. Hundreds where packed in, waiting and hoping for a chance to save the Flash.

"I see that more have gathered." Came a smooth voice. Superman clenched his fists at his side.

"I have such a surprise for my dear nephew." Malcom laughed.

"Don't start messing with him." Shayera ground out.

"I've been doing that for years." Malcom cackled. "Never mind, my surprise begins now. Watch for his reaction, I just can't wait."

The camera swung round to show the doors to the arena opening and Wally stepping out, a long black coat held in one hand.

"Wally. I anticipated that if Gabriel survived she would fetch the Justice League and they would come, crash my party and save you." Wally's head snapped up to look at Malcom.

"What have you done with her?" he shouted.

"Nothing yet." His smiled widened as he leaned forward, getting a better look at Wally. "If she wins, her sibling are fed for the rest of their lives and I never make her come back. It's all in writing." He stood up and walked to the edge of his balcony, setting his hands on the edge and looked upon his nephew. "If you win, then those the league member love, shall not be harmed. If each of you refused, then those loved ones would die." He pointed to a set of screens to the right of him. "If you refuse to fight this contender, they will die." On the screens showed a number of people, which caused some league members to cry out in surprise. Those that they loved, family and friends, where shown on screen.

"They will die instantly, whether you refuse to fight, or if you loose." He paused. "If she refuses to fight or looses, then I stop feeding her siblings!"

The door beneath him slid open and Wally's face fell, the coat in his hand floated to the floor as Gabriel stepped into the light, her face hard and cold. "I'm sorry Wally." She shouted above the talking in the crowd. "But its either I kill you, or they die. The League doesn't matter to me any more. Only my family." She said. "I'm sorry." And then she sprung forward and hit Wally across the cheek, sending him staggering back "But it has to be done."

* * *

Review, review and please tell me that this makes sense. 


	8. down and out

Wally rolled off to the left and flipped over onto his feet. Gabriel stood and watched him as he shifted so he was watching her sideways on.

"Please don't do this." Wally pleaded. "You're strong, we can fight our way out of here!"

Gabriel breathed a laugh. "You don't get it." She hand on her hip. "I can't let them die."

"I'm lost." Wally sighed, looking down. Gabriel frowned and tilted her head to the side, glancing back up Wally explained. "If you win, will you get them?" he asked.

"Yes." She promised.

"But would he let it be that easy?" Wally asked, letting his guard down and paced to one side.

"He has a contract." She stated.

"Words?" Wally asked. "Like he would honour those." He stopped and faced her again. "If he lets you live, will he leave you alone, will he let you see where we are?" She looked to one side, thinking.

"And if you live?" she asked. "You said it yourself, you can't get through to the telepath. They haven't found you."

"I have to give them more time, so they can save everyone!"

"I'll bring them to you!" she shouted, lunging forward. Wally ran to the opposite side, putting the entire centre of the arena between them. To be perfectly honest he was scared to die, but knew he still had to save the others in there, however, something deep inside himself kept telling him there was something more to what was happening. He had a reason to fight, but it seemed a smaller chance compared to what Gabriel had. Something was telling him to fight, because he still had something left to give in the future.

Gabriel suddenly appeared behind him and he jumped to one side as a knife blade fell for his head.

"Surprised?" Wally stepped backwards. "Can't travel beyond these walls with this." She whispered, looking at the hand with one of the knives held in it.

"So this is how you've survived so long?" he asked.

"She appeared to the left of him, causing him to step back. When she disappeared again she appeared behind him and pushed him roughly into the wall. "It won't hurt for long, I'll make it quick." Her eyes flashed gold.

Wally shifted to the left as the blade came down to his throat. It however still caught his on the side of his neck; droplets of blood fell down his shoulder.

He ducked further and caught Gabriel in the lower ribs. Again he elbowed her, forcing her back. Throwing an arm up he caught her under the chin. She landed on her back but flipped back to her feet, limping on her injured knee.

Wally on the other hand was running so fast Gabriel could barley see him apart from a dark coloured blur. She stooped into a defensive position, eyes glowing gold. She lunged forward a light extending out from her arms and lightening crackled around the arena, bouncing of the force field but not breaking it.

Wally cried out and fell to his knees as the lightening caught him in a death grip, preventing him from breathing.

The pain stopped and Wally looked up, taking gasping breaths. Gabriel stood over him, a long bladed sword in her hand poised over Wally's shoulder. Wally rolled his feet and jumped back from her attack, getting caught across his leg. Each time she could have killed him she hesitated.

Finally she shook her head and pinned Wally against the Wall, literally holding him up. Her bare hands grasped him throat and her eyes suddenly went milky. She gasped, eyes went wide and she stumbled away from him, the sword falling at her feet.

"Now I know." She whispered. "Visions of you." She said, smiling slightly. "Find them, and save them." She told Wally as he scooped up one of the knives at his feet. "You're destined for so much."

Wally nodded, realising that she saw the future, that she was a seer. He closed his eyes and brought the blade into her chest, through her heart. A gasp barely escaped her lips as the blood gushed from the wound. He pulled the knife free, numb at the sight of her body on the floor before him.

Silence circled the arena and Wally limped over to the black leather coat that Gabriel had given him before. He pulled it on and limped to the arena doors, finally leaving his third battle, alive.

The Slaves on the other side were asking how Gabriel had done and if she was out there watching them.

Wally simply shook his head and said she had died because of a cruel match Malcom had made. No one lese questioned him as he went off to his room, the black leather dust swirling with his movement.

* * *

The Watch Tower was quiet as they tried to take in what had happened. No seemed to be able to figure out why this woman had stopped, although they were glad they also realised that this would have been her last match and that they could have rescued some one. 

"We lost it." Came a voice over the com link, telling Batman the progress of the signal.

"Send the satellite pictures back." He sighed, watching the now blank screen.

"Yes sir." Came his response.

The pictures and locations came in slowly and batman announced that it could take the rest of the day for all the information to be compared. That became everyone's cue to leave.

They left in small trickles and groups. Each in silence thinking of their friend, who himself was slowly loosing hope in ever being found.

* * *

Sorry if this one sucked, I was having trouble trying to explain why she died. And what she saw? Well if this story works then the next one will explain what he's 'destined' for. Review please, ideas are always welcome and mild criticism always taken, tried to make this one longer, but it's hard! 


	9. found him!

The night dragged on for Bruce Wayne as he sat in the meeting room, map after map spread out before him. Two main maps were set before him as he looked over the pattern of the signals route. He had quickly found that the pattern had changed meaning he had to start looking at the position and direction of each satellite, which was also becoming a problem, because some satellites had moved to different countries, some had crashed back to earth and one had actually been lost to space. A few of course had stayed in their place above a particular country, but each had been facing in different directions, which made Bruce think that there might have been a second, hidden signal.

He had sat there long into the night, trying to find where two or more satellites might have been facing each other to pass a hidden signal off.

* * *

John, Shayera and Diana were pacing in the lounge while many of the other Justice League members watched in silence, hoping for a clue. It wasn't until early morning that people started to fall asleep. Diana also had fallen asleep so only John and Shayera were left, sitting together at a window. They had come to a truce as friends, but when Shayera fell a sleep with her head resting on John, he did nothing.

* * *

Wally ate his evening meal that night, but by morning had refused to move from his room. It wasn't until the afternoon that Shanner had come into his room and sat on the edge of his bed. He had turned from the door to face the wall and was staring intently at it.

She didn't say anything and simply reached out and stroked his head. He felt the barrier around him crumble and fall as the tears began to fall. Shanner made some comforting noises as she turned him to her. He broke once more and clung to Shanner, sobbing onto her shoulder and still she comforted him.

Eventually when he had finished she allowed him to sit back and dry his eyes. She smiled softly at him.

"We figured out what he must have done. I'm so sorry Wally." She whispered stroking the side of his face. He simply nodded, not trusting his voice.

"I'm sure she died for a reason." She added.

"She…saw some…something." He stuttered.

"A vision." Shanner stated, Wally nodded.

"I thought I was going to die." Wally muttered, looking down.

"I'm guessing she used some of her powers." Shanner said. "I can remember nights sitting with her, because she had over used them. God we always thought we would loose her during the night, but she always pulled through."

"Yeah?" Wally asked.

"She often got hurt as well, god she was a menace. Always throwing herself into trouble." She laughed. Wally smiled slightly.

For the rest of the day, the two chatted together, first about Gabriel and later about the Justice League. Wally soon started to quiz Shanner about her life and her brother. It was by the evening time that Carlm and Marcus joined them and spoke further about Gabriel and their lives.

* * *

Superman had spent most of the day responding to calls from the Watch Tower about villains on the loose.

J'ohn had spent most of his day doing monitor duty, while John and Shayera, once having been woken by everyone else had spent the day with Diana wondering around and helping with maintenance.

It wasn't until later, towards early night time that Batman suddenly shot out of the meeting room and to the monitor room. He moved passed J'ohn and began furiously typing in a set of numbers. An image came up of a antenna which was projecting a a signal band.

"What's going on?" John asked as he raced into the room, closely followed by several Justice League members.

"I've found the antenna." Batman stated.

"The one that's projecting the signal?" John asked.

"Gather anyone who can fly, and who are fast at it. Send them to the teleporting room." He barked, running off to the gadget room to gather some equipment.

He quickly met a large crowd of people who had gathered to here the news. He moved to the screen at the far wall and typed up a file with his findings in.

"I tracked a satellite line to this point." He pointed to an area on a map of Earth.

"The Sahara?" Someone shouted.

"Yes, I've also found an antenna that seems to be transmitting a signal." He dragged up a 3-D image of the antenna. The image rotated to show a circle extending out from the antenna. "It reaches a forty mile radius. So I need twenty fast flyers to take these cameras and when you find it, capture the images around it so we can plan an attack." He said.

J'ohn quickly brought up a list and began calling some names, which included Green Lantern, Shayera, Superman, Wonder Woman and himself. Others included Supergirl, Booster Gold and many others. Each were handed a camera and stepped onto the teleportation platform.

When they next blinked the group of twenty were standing by an antenna. Superman was quickly teleported from his location to the antenna where he took his own camera and ordered them to stand back to back around the antenna and fly out to a forty mile radius, staying with in a view of each other as they went out.

* * *

It was a long and tedious job and took so long to sort that everyone needed flashlights and had to go slowly into the darkness.

It wasn't until dawn that Supergirl was flying over some mountain. She had just reached the ridge when she stopped, looking down she could see a Coliseum style building at the base of the mountain.

"I've found it!" she whispered into her comm. Link and looked off to her left and right, just able to see a figure on the horizon on each side of her.

"Take a look around with the camera." Came her answer.

After doing that right the way around with a comfortable gap between her and the building she transmitted the images up to the Watch Tower.

"Good, get five miles away from it and we'll teleport you up." Batman said.

By this time it was five in the morning. Batman burned throughout the rest of the morning taking the footage and pointing the security and weak points of the building. He eventually found a way to destroy the electricity and destroy the force field which were running off different lines, but had guessed that security would be high.

Eventually he came back to the group and began to explain the plan. Just when he finished the main screen switched on and Cobalt Blue appeared on screen.

"Round four, and a big cat to face off." He started, a gleam in is eye.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews everyone. Sorry you had to wait but was just getting my AS Level results, not good right now. 


	10. Andhe's down!

Each team was teleported down into different places, Batman's plan running through their heads. A small number had to stay behind to make it seem as though people were watching the fight. 

On screen Wally had come out, still wearing the leather duster. He walked straight over to one of the walls and pulled down a pair of long daggers. He'd worked most of the night in the Gym and had learnt briefly how to use long bladed daggers with his speed, all thanks to Carlm.

"Well my Nephew!" Cobalt started, leaning over his balcony and studying him. "I've set you a right challenge today. Something that hasn't been beaten ever since I bought her…Well You beat Gabriel." Wally snarled at his uncle.

"Let the games…continue!" he laughed, watching the door beneath him open.

Wally bent, ready to charge whatever came out. He quickly, however stood up and stepped back, eyes wide.

Those watching the screen suddenly became concerned with Wally's sudden turn. "Shit." They heard him mutter.

The floor of the arena shook and quacked. A loud roar erupted from the open door and a large black panther leapt from within. It stood over twenty feet tall with paws large enough to crush Wally. It's head was just short of the force-field.

It roared a second time, high pitched and long, before it swiped its paw at Wally.

He ran away from the paw and under the creature, lashing out at one leg and cutting deep into its hind leg.

The Panther screeched and swirled around, catching Wally with its strong tail and whipping him across the arena. He slowly sat up and gasped as a paw came down on his chest. With a quick thought he stabbed a dagger into the pad of its paw and rolled out as the creature stumbled back. Wally gasped as he felt bone grind on bone, but he still got to his feet holding his ribs.

* * *

Batman slipped into the control room and set up a bat-bomb to blow the security outside.

* * *

Wally stumbled back as the creature continued to jump around him. He fell to his knees as a large explosion shook the floor. Cobalt stood up and shouted out.

"Outside security's gone!" A guard shouted back.

Wally glanced up, just in time to see a set of teeth falling down to him. The teeth themselves were at least a foot long and were able to catch him across his stomach and back as he slid away from them.

He hissed as he stood up, hand to his stomach, trying to stem the flow of blood. The world became a grey haze for a brief moment and then returned to colour.

As he blinked a second time and stumbled back he saw the wall to his left shoulder explode into the arena as Superman and Wonder Woman both hit the cat creature across the remaining arena.

Wally fell to one knee as the haze returned. Still he looked up in time to see the cat creature fall dead. Gazing around, his vision flickered back and forth between colour and grey until finally it was all red. He pressed his other hand to his head and came back with a thick liquid on his palm, unable to tell colour and judging from where it was he guessed his head was also bleeding and running into his eyes.

"Wally!" he heard. Looking up he saw the large door to the slave quarters burst apart and several superheroes and fighters were running out into the arena, guards fighting them from behind.

"Wally?" He looked back around and found Shanner suddenly at his side.

"Shanner?" he asked, suddenly realising he was on both feet and feeling very unsteady. She reached out and helped him to sit down.

"You said they would come and save us." She stated, glancing over at the fight that was coming closer to them as fighter and superhero fought guards and gladiators.

Wally slowly seemed to be coming to himself because he pushed himself to his feet and Shanner away.

"I have to end it." He said, feeling like he was watching it all from above his body.

"Wally?" he smiled at her and then at the flying gladiators fighting the flying superheroes and realising that the force-field above was cut out. With a deep breath he ran off to one end of the arena, circled round, and ran back to where his Uncle's balcony was. With enough speed he took leaping steps up the wall and stopped on the edge of the balcony, a grimace of pain on his face and a hiss in his breath. Without thinking he jumped over the blue fire aimed at his head.

"Fast as ever Wally." Cobalt Blue cackled at his nephew.

"You told me to toughen up." Wally growled back. "I think I've improved a bit." Then he ran at his Uncle, dodging left, right and then skidded to the floor before him. Cobalt became confused with the pattern and failed to see Wally as he skidded to a stop under the hilt of his upturned sword. Wally lashed out an arm and punched the blue crystal, effectively cracking it. Cobalt stumbled backward in surprise and was then thrown forward and over his balcony.

"Run for life, before they take it from you!" Wally shouted, looking down upon the destruction as the last of the crowd from the arena seats escaped and the last of the guards were knocked out. The Slave Fighters soon gathered around Cobalt who stood quickly, holding a limp arm to his side.

"It's not over nephew." He hissed to himself, scooping up his sword and in a blur, raced out of the hole in his arena wall.

The haze returned to Wally's vision just as Green Lantern landed next to him. "Kid?" then his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and his body fell to the floor, saved only by John's reflexes.

"We got you hot shot." He said, picking the now much lighter hero up and flying him off to one side so they could be transported up to the Watch Tower.

* * *

Well, we're nearing the end, good bad? anyone tell me?


	11. THE END!

Wally slowly came too as the medics were rushing him off to the hospital room. Lantern stood back, pushed out the way by the medics and watched as the transporters brought many of the slaves up to get names and find their homes again.

"Where's Wally!" Some one shouted. John's head shot up and he watched as a man fought his way through the crowd of Slaves. Many parted for him and the word was passed up and down the group as the injured were plucked out to be treated. Someone else shouted back that the Green Lantern had collected him while someone else ( a hero) pointed towards the medical bay and told the man that Wally was being treated.

The man shouted the news back over the crowd to a young, snake skinned woman who shouted the news over to a man with the same skin. The snake man was nearer John so he jumped over the crowd and shouted to the man.

"You know Wally?" he shouted.

"Yeah." The man shouted back, fighting his way to the edge of the crowd.

"He's being taken care of." John explained.

"He is the Flash isn't he." The man stated quietly. John looked around and then nodded. "Will he be okay?"

"I hope so." John whispered.

"Carlm" the man said, extending a clawed hand.

"Green Lantern." He answered quietly taking the hand.

"I know." The man laughed, shaking his hand. "My sister Shanner and our friend Marcus." The Snake woman and the normal man appeared on either side.

"We are friends with Wally and Gabriel…" Shanner trailed off.

"The woman Wally fought?" John asked.

* * *

Superman left the other heroes to gather the slaves and take the guards to the correct authorities. He was only concerned with how Wally was. He was quickly met by Diana, J'ohn and Batman, only to be told that John had taken him up to the Tower. 

In the blink of an eye the four hero's were teleported up where they met Shayera. They then flew over the mass of people still being teleported in to the medical bay.

"How is he?" Superman asked.

"He'll live." One of the doctors said. "He's awake and responsive. Some internal damage, but we'll take him into surgery to seal it. The outer wounds are deep but should only leave minor scars." The doctor continued to flick through the chart. "We're prepping him for surgery, he should be out in a few hours."

Superman nodded, thankful that Wally was all right. "Thank you." Diana said.

"I'll see to it that everyone is returned to their homes." J'ohn said, drifting off to the chaos in the teleportation room.

* * *

Three hours had passed and almost every slave had been returned. Three others had been torn between staying for Wally and going to their families, in the end John had promised them that he would contact them with news when Wally came out of surgery. 

"That's the last!" John shouted to his com as he waved Marcus off who had had a tearful reunion with his wife and children in a small farm. Marcus had shaken John's hand numerous and made him promise to come down when Wally was out.

* * *

It wasn't until the nest day that Wally was brought off the pain medication that had kept him asleep. "Can you hear me hot shot?" he heard. Groaning he tried to roll over and cringed in pain. 

"Easy, you've just been sown up." He prised open one eye lid and blinked against the harsh light.

"GL?" he rasped.

"Yeah. How you feeling?" he held out a glass of water with a straw in and helped Wally into a sitting position.

"Sore." He whispered, holding his stomach and arching back against the pain on his back.

"You had a rough time." John said.

"Yeah." Wally sighed, feeling awkward.

"At least you're awake." Wally looked up and gave a lopsided grin as Marcus stepped into the room. "Wally my family." He gently hugged Wally and then stepped back to let his family in. "Maria, my wife and our three children. Arus, Jaria and Proma."

Three young children stepped in and hid behind their fathers and mothers legs. Maria was a young woman, fair and light faced. Her smile was one of relief and joy.

"Thank you." She said, taking Wally's hand and then kissing him on the cheek.

Wally smiled and participated in some quiet banter before Marcus suggested he and his family should go and let Wally rest with a promise that Wally would visit.

"Shanner and Carlm want you to visit them when you can." He added as he hugged Wally one last time and left with his family.

"Get some rest Wally." John said, suddenly feeling unsure of the way Wally was acting.

"'kay." Wally muttered laying back and letting the growing feeling of sleep take control.

"Do you think he's okay?" John asked Bruce and Diana.

"He's been through a rough time. He'll need to re-adjust." Diana said, not entirely believing her own words.

* * *

A few day passed and Wally was finally out of bed. Everyone on the Tower already knew his secret identity, but had kept it quiet from the world, so Wally just went out dressed as Wally West as opposed to The Flash. As he set out to talk to J'ohn he spotted Gabriel's leather duster sitting in the corner with his recovered costume. He picked up the coat and, with that in hand, went out to ask J'ohn for some help. 

"Do you think you could find them?" Wally asked.

"Her siblings?" J'ohn asked, having read Wally's mind.

"Yes."

"I'll try." He instently went to the computer and began searching for any information he could find from the information Wally knew about Gabriel and what he had learned from Shanner. "It could take some time." J'ohn added.

"That's fine, I want to repair this." He said, wondering off to his room to find his patch kit that he kept for his cloths and costume. After searching through it he finally found some black thread and looked at some other holes that had been patched up previously by Gabriel. Taking her examples he tried his best to mend the thinned material, aged with use.

* * *

'I have found them' He heard after twenty minutes. 

'On my way J'ohn.' He thought back, finishing off his repair and found his way back to the room he had left J'ohn in, coat in hand.

"Here's the address, do you want John to join you?" he asked.

"No, I want to do this on my own." Wally mumbled, pulling the coat on over his black shirt and jeans.

Those who saw him over the past few days noticed he wore darker clothes and the coat just seemed to match his new style, even darker.

Wally looked up and around at his surroundings. He was in America but the street was more like a bombsight. It was almost a shantytown and the weather matched his mood and the look of the place, dark and dismal.

"Flash?" he turned to the young girl behind him.

"Are you Amanda?" he asked, kneeling before the girl. She nodded and then ran into one of the shed like houses.

Standing back up he took in the appearance of the small house, took one last look around the street and then stepped into the house.

"Hello?" he said.

"I was hoping you would drop by." Came another voice.

"Who are you?" he asked, taking in the two-roomed place. A Kitchen was one room and the room he stood in was a floor of old bed mattresses, end to end and an old reading chair with a fire in front of it. A woman sat in the chair, side on so he could see her and the fire.

"I am Gabriel's sister, Phoenix." She answered. The woman whispered something to Amanda and the little girl stood up and ran past Wally and outside.

"I…I'm…" Now it came to it, sorry sounded lame as to what he had done. "I'm sorry." He finally said, feeling lost in those words.

He jumped a mile when the woman appeared before him. She was much older than Gabriel and yet seemed aged by stress. Only her eyes said that she was younger than her looks. "Don't be." She stated. "Tea?" she smiled. Wally shook himself in surprise, he had expected…what had he expected? Just the children? Had he expected to be screamed at? Would he have felt better about it than now?

"Please." He nodded numbly. Phoenix pottered on in the kitchen as Wally looked around the…house?

"Have a seat." The woman said, stepping into the room with two battered cups in each hand.

"Em…?" he looked around for a seat.

"Please, have mine." She said.

"No I couldn't." he said, sitting on the floor instead. Phoenix shrugged and seated her self beside him. "I don't what to say." Wally said honestly, taking one of the cups.

"You don't have to say anything." She said. "I know Gabriel did what she thought best, and I know you have much good to do. That is why she did what she did, whatever she saw, she thought you had to live, to complete that." She took a sip of coffee, letting Wally think.

He nodded, still not sure what to think. "You will realise why." She added.

"Let me help you." Wally suddenly said.

"Pardon?" she asked.

"I'll help you, move you to the city. I'll get the children into a school and food." He explained.

"Now I can't ask that of you." She said, waving her hand and laughing.

"No. You're not asking. I want to do this."

"I can't trouble you." She said. I have many friends here, and we manage, this town is a family."

"Then I'll help you all." He said, smiling. "Not just repayment, to do my extra bit for the world." He truly grinned.

"If that's what makes you happy." She smiled over her cup.

"No, it's also what will make you all happy." He laughed and soon she too joined in, and Wally slowly felt like his own self again.

* * *

Wally was slowly easing back into things, some days were good, others bad. He had heard that Cobalt Blue had been spotted in Japan, but felt better knowing he hadn't turned into a true killer. 

The others had noticed his moods, and although he wasn't totally his cheerful self he was still smiling and joking when he felt like it.

At the moment Wally was sitting with Green Lantern, Wonder Woman and Shayera getting lunch. They were just finishing and Wally had withdrawn back into himself again. He was quiet and kept looking off into space and not in the old usual way he used to.

"What the hell is that!" One of the catering crew shouted, pointing out the window. Everyone turned to look and Wally snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the swirling portal that had opened out in space.

"J'ohn?" Diana said into her comm. Link.

"It appears to be a time vortex." Came his response.

"I'm going out to look into it." Green Lantern said, jumping up and promising to meet Superman outside to investigate.

"Here we go again." Wally muttered, smirking.

"You think this is the same?" Diana asked, looking out the window.

"Always has to be." Wally grinned, crossing his arms. "When do we get normal?" he said, causing those around him to laugh.

It might have been a weird situation and one of concern, but at least Wally could still lighten it up.

END?

* * *

Well that's the end of the story, but there may be a sequel to it, which concerns the vision Gabriel had. And yet more Wally angst if people want it. I want to thank everyone who reviewed, especially doc-trigger (was this chapter any longer?) 

Thank you to; Luna, Tomboy13, Dianarulz, HyperAnimeGirl, sokerfreek922, surfredia, miyosha, Lady Jaye1, Wickedomen1, booboaba, balletangel19, treppie, Soothing Burn, Gothic mischief, Jill and Shadow for all reviewing and for anyone who has been reading and have enjoyed.


End file.
